


Let You Drink The Pain

by QueenBeeComplex



Series: FANGS - written order  (suggested) [6]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fallen Angels, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Bond, Mutual Masturbation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Phone Sex, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Prophets, This is gonna be good you guys, Vampire Sex, Vampires, the ending is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeeComplex/pseuds/QueenBeeComplex
Summary: Andy's recurring vision is getting worse and more insistent. Ashley's gone hunting to store up for the long winter. A force beyond their control is being rather distracting. Demanding, even.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of the FANGS series.

"Andy? Love, I'm leaving."

The Prophet only gave a distracted hum in response.

Ashley sighed and crossed through the library to wrap his arms around his mate's waist, burying his face between sharp shoulderblades. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Andy pulled from his thought abruptly. "Ashley, I'm fine. It's just a few days."

The sigh was speaking. "We haven't been apart more than a night or two since before we were mated."

"Mhmm." Andy leaned down over the book he was thumbing through, fingertips tracing over unrecognizable lettering.

"That was three years ago."

"Yeah yeah. Fly safe." The younger man waved nonchalantly over his shoulder.

"I'll be gone a week, maybe a bit longer."

"Yeah, love you."

Ashley pressed a kiss to his mate's temple and sighed. "Love you too, baby." He smiled uneasily as he stepped to the balcony. Something about leaving just didn't feel right.

Andy had been lost in his research for a week, already. When he wasn't buried to his nose in books, he was sleeping. The vision plaguing him this time didn't seem to care if the Prophet was asleep or not. And something about an entire fleet of falling angels had Andy understandably spooked. Scared shitless, more like.

Even more disconcerting was that they hadn't had sex in almost two weeks. Andy may have been able to go without before, but being mated to a vampire meant certain physiological necessities, sex being paramount. It was necessary for the strengthening and maintaining of their blood bond.

But Ashley knew how his mate's mind worked. Once something had a hold of the Prophet, he'd work until he either dropped from exhaustion or found his answer. He'd already dropped about three times. Ashley just hoped his beloved found the answer, soon.

Ashley sighed and stepped to the open edge of the balcony, unfurling his wings. He needed to go. If he didn't gather enough kills on this hunting trip, he wouldn't have enough blood for the winter. It had set on early, this year, with a light snowstorm at the end of October. A lot of animals had died, and even more had gone into early hibernation. If the vampire wanted to survive a three week snow-in, he'd have to fly south and hope the bear population hadn't holed up down there, yet.

-

It was a few hours later when Andy finally resurfaced from his research. Or rather, his cock forced him to resurface. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he sure as hell was annoyed by it. Just when he'd really start to get somewhere with his research, his mind trailed to Ashley and his cock stood at full attention. And it was becoming more and more frequent.

And Ashley wasn't here to suck him off.

Apparently, his cock didn't even need _naked_ mental images of Ashley. Fully clothed and grinning up at him with those gorgeous caramel eyes was enough. It probably didn't help that Andy couldn't remember the last time they'd fucked. Usually, when Andy got too buried in research, the vampire would give him space, only checking in to make sure he ate every couple of hours, and force him to lay down and go to sleep every other night. Occasionally, Ashley's urges would start up. Then the Deviant would prop himself into the comfortable, gigantic armchair in the library the couple had christened the "sex chair," and start pleasuring himself and moaning Andy's name until the human came back around. Then Andy would climb in his mate's lap for a quick, hot, dirty fuck, clean himself up in the bathroom, and return to his research while Ashley curled up on the couch to nap.

But there was no Ashley to fuck him stupid. So Andy gave a resigned sigh, flopped down into the sex chair, and set to relieving the ache between his hips. He didn't even really think much, just stroked it out until he came, wiped himself off with a tissue, and tucked himself back in. This research was too important for him to be distracted by how bad he needed Ashley and how very far away Ashley was.

He picked up the fourth volume of Kissington's Demonology and set in to read. Latin gave him headaches, even with his Prophet's Eye to translate. The dictation was unfamiliar. Thus far all he'd manage to glean was some garbled text about following The Light, and a cryptic comment or six about the misconstrued notions regarding fallen angels and Nephilim. Andy damn well knew the difference, thank you. He'd written a whole damn album about fallen angels. He'd even almost married one.

With a frustrated sigh, Andy caved and decided he needed help. He picked up his phone and dialed a number he swore he'd never call again.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit bout to get serious.

A chill crawled down Andy's spine. There was a time when the rustle of feathers and smell of honeysuckle filled him with elation.

"What on earth could be so important you would actually pick up the phone and call me?"

Andy shuddered. "Scout," he greeted dryly.

The raven haired woman tilted her head to the side, silver eyes piercing through his soul as she folded massive feathered wings to her back. "So...why am I here?"

Andy sighed and lightly picked up a book from his desk. "Because you're the only Fallen I know. And I need help."

"Oh, you need MY help," she scoffed. "That's rich."

The Prophet groaned. "Scout, it's been like, five years. Let it go already."

The lights flickered a bit as the angel bristled. "Let it go?!" she demanded. "I gave you my literal heart. I FELL for you. I can never return to Heaven. To my home. I'll never see my father again unless he's coming to collect my soul."

"Need I remind you, YOU left ME!" Andy shouted back.

"Because you hid the truth of your identity for six years!"

"How was I supposed to know it would cause you to leave? I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I wanted that too," Scout said, sadly. "But I'm forbidden, even as a Fallen, to interfere in the affairs of Secret Keepers. The Angelic are too powerful. My presence, alone, could alter the course of history."

Andy looked away, turning his attention to the books on his desk. "Will you help? Please?" His voice was gentle.

"You're mated now, right?" Scout prompted, easing into the room from the balcony.

A nod. "To Ashley. Yeah."

"He treats you well?"

A small smile traced the corners of Andy's lips. "Very."

"Then yes." Scout flounced - there's no other word for it - across the room and dropped into a bulky recliner. "I'll help you."

"Ah," Andy started with a wince. "Please don't sit in that chair. If Ashley smells anyone in it who isn't him or me he will. Go. Crazy."

Scout abruptly stood and turned to inspect the chair. "Ooooh," she drawled, clueing in. "I am so sorry. I hope that I don't cause you any trouble." She pulled a high backed chair over to the desk and settled carefully into it. "So what do you need help with?"

Andy sighed. "A recurring vision. I've been getting it since I was 15. It's just a fleet of angels falling."

The angel's eyebrows knit together. "That's not happened since, well...since Lucifer."

Andy's eyes lit up. "You don't, by chance, have contact with him?"

Scout drew back as if she'd been struck. "I have nothing of the sort!"

"Hey, hey," Andy said, holding his arms up in surrender. "As a Prophet, I am, by nature, impartial."

The woman settled again, propping her head in a hand with her elbow wedged between two books on the desk. "I am a good Angel. My only crime was falling in love." There was a touch of sadness to her voice. "My obedience ultimately outweighed my love for you. It was safer and less painful for us both for me to leave, alive, rather than remain just to make you a widower." She sighed and traced a set of glyphs on the inside cover of a book. "But no. I haven't had contact with my uncle since I told him to shove it the day I Fell."

Andy's eyebrows crinkled. "The angels, the ones that were falling. They were looking for a child."

That got a reaction out of Scout. She stood abruptly. "I'm sorry. I cannot help you. Not directly."

Andy stood as well, leveling his eyes at her. "Because of the rules?" he hazarded.

She gave only a single nod in response. "I can, however, point you in the right direction. When the time comes, you will gain access to the Canidae Hall of Prophecy. Your answers lie, not in events of the past, but in ancient recordings of things that are still to come."

"A riddle?" Andy asked, incredulously. "All you can give me is another fucking riddle?"

Scout smiled sadly at the man she loved. "It is all I can tell you. Until then, try looking here." She pulled a heavy, golden leather book down from a shelf in the far corner and handed it to Andy. In a last moment of weakness, she leaned in and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips.

Andy's eyes fluttered closed. "Ash," he gasped.

The fallen angel shook out her wings as she pulled away. All doubts that she'd once made the wrong decision in leaving were driven from her mind. No matter how much she loved Andy, she knew, without a doubt, that he belonged with with the vampire he now called mate.

"Goodbye, Andy." There was a note of finality in her voice. Then she stepped off the balcony, spread her wings, and was gone.

Andy rushed forward after her. As the electric feel of the air settled, all Andy was left with was a heavy book, and a primary feather as long as his arm. "Scout," he whispered. He'd thought, after all this time, it wouldn't hurt. He knew the reasons. As a Prophet, of course he understood them. And he was mated, now. He loved Ashley with all of his being. But Scout had once been his whole world. Something about the way she had said goodbye had sounded like she would never come back. Perhaps it was the closure he needed. But it was crushing all the same.

He glanced down at the book she'd handed him. The cover held only one word, scrawled by hand in blood red ink.

ENOCH.

Angel.

Andy sighed and settled into his favorite high backed chair. He placed the feather lovingly onto his desk, scribbling the word "vase" on a sticky note beside it as a reminder for later. The he opened the book and began to read.


	3. Part 3

Ashley startled awake. With a huff he shook out his wings and dropped down from the tree he'd been hiding in. Something was wrong. He wasn't entirely sure what, exactly, was wrong. But he could just FEEL it. He knew the feeling was coming from Andy just in the way he knew his mate was on the verge of orgasm when they made love. He just knew.

He didn't like this feeling. It was empty and hollow. It felt like loss. And it made him want to rush to his mate's side. It took all his self control not to take to the sky and return home. He needed to hunt enough to survive the winter.

The vampire gave a shaking sigh, breath pooling in a white cloud that hung in the cold dawn air. The animals should be waking soon. He should get moving. If he killed a bear before sunset, he could be home in a day or two.

-

Jinxx ducked under the low beam of Andy's library fireplace. "Andy, kid, where are you?" Then the mystic stopped short. Laying across the center of Andy's desk was a long, silvery black feather. The light scent of honeysuckle hung in the air over it. "Scout?" he whispered, reaching out to take the wing in his hands.

"Put it down."

Jinxx very carefully replaced the feather. "How did you know I touched it?"

Andy's voice had come from between the bookshelves somewhere behind the desk. "Mirrors," Andy responded. "Set up so I can see my desk from anywhere in the room. Helps me remember what books to pick up when I forget. Which, looking at all these titles and how jumpy my brain is, that happens all the time."

Jinxx eased to the side. "You okay back there?"

"Yeah just," Andy gulped. "Just give me a sec. Taking care of something."

The guitarist couldn't quell his curiosity. Just as he was about to creep past the desk, Andy rounded the corner, zipping his pants and tossing a wadded up tissue in an almost overflowing waste basket.

"Yeah, alright, what is it?"

Jinxx's eyebrows shot up. "What, exactly, were you taking care of?"

Andy shrugged a bit, adjusting the placement of the feather on his desk before turning the pages of several different books. "Just needed a little break from reading. Usually Ashley is here to take care of it."

"Mhmm." The tone was telling. The suggestive look on Jinxx's face was even more telling. "I didn't know you took breaks from research."

"Again," Andy stated, shaking his head, slightly. "Usually Ashley is here to take care of it."

"It must be bad if it's tearing you away from your research without his help."

Andy shrugged. "I don't really have a reference to go by." He nibbled at his lower lip as he read and reread a passage. Then he scribbled an odd symbol on a purple sticky note and pressed it to the page. He finally looked up at his visitor. "I get about four or five hours of work before it demands my attention again. If I push it another hour or two, my stomach starts to hurt."

There was a short burst of empty laughter. "You're horny," Jinxx observed.

The look on Andy's face was unimpressed. "I am not entirely in control of how my body reacts to Ashley's absence anymore. Not since being mated."

Jinxx just chuckled a bit. "And it has nothing to do with your ex having been around?"

"I called her for information. Nothing more."

"Mhmm."

Andy let out an irritated sigh. "It's the falling angels vision again. I needed to know why they're falling. So I asked a Fallen."

"And did she have an answer for you?" Jinxx glanced back and forth at the color coded sticky notes poking out from the edges of old, worn books.

"No." Andy sounded irritated. "When I mentioned the child, she stood up and handed me this book." He motioned to the large gold leather bound volume in the center of the table. "She told me she's not allowed to explain. And she left. But she left this behind too." He traced a finger tenderly over the feather. "It has been tremendously helpful. When I ask it questions, it points me to a book."

Jinxx laughed. "So she said she couldn't help you, but did anyways?"

"She said she couldn't help me, directly. Pointing me towards books to research isn't the same as outright telling me. I still have to do the work. And my research would have eventually brought me here, anyways."

The Mystic sighed. "Have you eaten?"

The board to the skull look Andy returned was answer enough.

"You have to eat, kid." Jinxx sighed and floated through the floor. A few moments later, he drifted back up with a sandwich and a glass of water. "Sustenance is necessary. Your mate will kill me if you have another hospital visit due to low blood sugar.

"Yeah, yeah." Andy took the sandwich and bit into it, eyes still drifting over the text in front of him. He swallowed, took a few gulps of water, and then looked up. "Is this all you wanted?"

"No. Have you slept?"

Andy shrugged. "A little. Not without having the vision, though. And the chances of me getting any restful sleep while Ash is away are basically nonexistent."

The Mystic gave a small nod. "Are there any books you need?"

"Actually..." Andy rummaged through a pile of notes until he came across a small blue notepad. "Here, these. I think..." He traced his fingers over a cluster of unintelligible characters Jinxx recognized as the written language if prophets. "Yeah, I need the Cardinal Ottoboni journals."

"Excuse me?"

Andy just leveled a glare back at him. "Ottoboni journals, please."

"Andy, you know those are locked up in the Canidae library. Only a Prophet can even access them."

"I am not the only Prophet on this earth. I don't see the problem."

Jinxx just groaned. "Alright, alright. I'll do what I can. Try to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Andy just sighed and gazed down at his books. "I don't need a babysitter," he muttered, pressing a green post it to the page of a burgundy leather bound book.

-

"Again?" Andy demanded. He dropped the old parchment he'd been skimming through in frustration. It curled back in on itself, no longer having hands or weights to hold it open.

The singer adjusted his cock in his pants, trying desperately to ignore its hardness. "It's only been two hours, damnit!" He adjusted his stance, widening his thighs a bit. The coarse denim glided frustratingly over sensitive skin.

"Okay, fine!" He stalked over to the big green recliner and dropped into it with a huff. He allowed his mind to wander for a moment before it settled on a rather fond memory.

About two years ago, after Ashley had put his brother down, the vampire had hit a hard depression. Andy had decided the best way to get him out was to fuck him.

That got the attention of his lower brain. Andy let out a ragged moan at the memory of Ashley arching and clenching down on his cock. The scratches down his back had taken over a week to heal. It had been totally worth it, though.

It only took a few good, long strokes for Andy to cum. He cleaned himself up, then just laid in the chair, shaking and gasping. Andy felt like a teenager, barely able to hold on to his first orgasm. What was happening to him?

The singer raked a hand through his hair, trying to steady his breathing. He was starting to get concerned. He hoped Ashley made it home soon. Somehow he just knew that Ashley actually touching him would make this whatever it was go away.

As it was, the problem was absolutely not going away. His cock was already hardening again. With a sigh, he picked up his phone and hit the speed dial for Ashley.

"Hnnnn?"

Andy glanced at the clock. Apparently it was midnight. Ashley must have been asleep. "Hey," he said, breathily.

"Mmmh hello love." Definitely a half asleep Ashley.

"Talk to me, baby. I need you."

There was an abrupt rustling of leaves and then a sharp thud. "Need me how, baby?"

Breath hitched in Andy's throat. "Need you in me," he whined.

"Mmh" Ashley grunted. Andy could practically see the aroused expression his mate would be wearing. "Well I'm at least a three hour flight away, and that's without the blood I'm currently draining from this bear."

Andy whined. "I swear I feel like I'm gonna die. Help me!"

Ashley shuddered as the tendril of a mating urge crept up his neck. "You're not gonna die, Andy," he snapped down the line.

"Fuck, please just talk me through this so I can get back to work." Andy sounded fucked out.

The vampire chuckled darkly. "You know what I could go for right now? A nice ride."

Andy moaned pornographically. He probably already had a hand fisted around his cock.

"Could totally just spread over your hips and slide down your cock til it hits that spot. You know, the one that makes me moan and shake a little?"

"Fuck, Ash, yes!"

Ashley chuckled again, reveling in the sounds of his mate's moans. "Then just keep fucking myself down your cock, maybe claw up your chest. And when I'm on the edge I'll just bite whatever bit of skin I can reach."

There was a rattling gasp, then a low scream of pleasure. "Ashley," Andy gasped out. The low creaking of the old recliner suggested he was thrusting into his hand.

The thought had Ashley's libido firing on all cylinders. "I'll have your blood in my mouth, your cock in my ass, and I'll make you cum with me." Ashley was no stranger to dirty talk. He liked teasing Andy when they were on tour by whispering something naughty in his ear right before soundcheck and then leaving him hanging until they found enough time to put the words to use.

"Fucking hell," Andy gasped into the phone. There was a shaking quality to his voice.

"Nice to know I can do that to you from so far away." Ashley bit at his lower lip and braced himself against a tree. "It's so hot, the way you moan when you're right on the edge."

Andy whimpered a bit. It was the low, almost growling whimper he produced when he was trying not to cum too soon. "Ash, please. "

The vampire couldn't help it. He needed, too. He unzipped his pants and grasped his cock in a callused hand and stroked, hard and fast. "You wanna cum, baby?" he cooed. "You wanna cum for me?"

There was a hiss, a low moan, and then a "Fuck, please!" The tone was one of desperation.

Ashley let his mind wander to the thought of his lover's long, beautiful cock slipping in and back out of his ass in hurried, needy thrusts. "Yeah baby, " Ashley gasped. "Come on. Cum for me."

The scream that tore from Andy's throat was downright unholy. It was followed by a stream of filthy profanity and the sound of heels drumming against leather.

"Ashley?" the singer finally gasped.

"Hold on," the vampire responded. "I'm almost... oh fuck fUCK FUCK!" Then Ashley was releasing over his hand and across the leaves underneath him.

"That sounded pleasant," Andy observed in a floaty voice.

"Yours sounded painful," Ashley responded between gasping breaths.

Andy sighed in what sounded like satisfaction. "Just intense." He breathed for a moment, and then, "I miss you."

"I know, baby. I'll be home tomorrow night."

"Promise?"

The deviant couldn't hold back his smile. "I promise, my love."

"Oh, good," Andy remarked. There was the rustling of clothing and then the rush of running water. "I'm gonna get back to work, now. I'm finally making progress."

"Alright, baby. Don't forget to eat and sleep. And shower."

"Yeah, yeah." The Prophet's voice had returned to the distant echo it held when he was deep in research.

"I love you."

"Love you too," Andy responded absently. Then there was a click, and the call had ended.


	4. Part 4

Ashley landed lightly on the porch just outside the sliding door to the kitchen. He quickly put away the buckets of blood in the old refrigerator just inside the door. Andy would have a fit if he left that much blood in with the "human food." Satisfied that his stores were secure, Ashley started up the back stairs into the library.

"Andy? Babe, I'm home," he called, rounding a bookshelf. Andy wasn't at his desk.

"Babe, you in here?"

No reply.

Ashley sighed and crossed through the library to the desk. Books laid open, pages unmarked, with the exception of one very large golden volume who's pages were propped open with a black feather as long as his arm. It looked as if the research had been abandoned mid thought. He took in a deep breath. The room smelled like sex. Not surprising, given the call he'd gotten the other night, Andy breathing heavily down the line in need. That, and the rather impressive photo Andy had sent of his hard cock. Andy had been horny lately.

Then Ashley caught another scent. Blood. He crossed over to the chair they used for sex. The knife they used to break Ashley's skin was laying on the arm, unsheathed. He picked it up and noticed a crimson smear across the blade.

"Andy?" he called again.

Then he heard a frustrated growl and a cry of "please just stop."

Ashley took off towards the sound. Then he heard the roar of the shower. "Andy?"

There was no one in the bedroom, thankfully. The room smelled even more strongly of sex than the library. A pair of Andy's ripped up jeans were crumpled in the floor. There was a bottle of lube on the bed next to the vibrator Ashley sometimes used to stay the urges when the Prophet was too caught up in research to be of assistance.

There was a strangled, almost pained scream that somehow managed to be louder than the shower.

Ashley bolted to the door, shedding his shoes and dropping his bag in one fluid motion. He pushed the bathroom door open and was relieved to find Andy alone in the shower.

Another strangled cry issued, and Andy gripped the sliding door in a vice grip, fucking himself back onto a rather large, brightly colored toy. The image sent a message straight to his cock, and then Ashley was stripping away his heavy clothes.

"Ash?"

The Vampire wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist, pulling him off the toy and into his embrace. "Would you like some help with that?" he whispered, breathily, into Andy's ear.

"Please," Andy gasped.

The singer was already stretched and so slick all Ashley had to do was line up and push in. Andy shuddered at the impact. All it took was a few hard, long thrusts and then Andy was screaming, cum splattering across the glass door. Then he promptly blacked out.

Ashley pulled out in shock, lightly shaking the younger man in an attempt to wake him. When he was unsuccessful, Ashley turned the water off, wrapped a towel around his lover, and carried him to the bed. He paused a moment to look the human over. He appeared unharmed, with the exception of a few small scars across his shoulders and collar bones that clearly did not come from a pair of fangs. He traced his fingers across the scarred skin, then pulled on his robe and grabbed his phone, dialing Jinxx on his way down the stairs.

"Ashley? I thought you were hunting."

"Yeah I just got back." He flung open the door to his refrigerator, pushing bottles and buckets of blood around in search of something. "How was Andy when you checked on him the other day?"

Jinxx made an unsure noise. "Okay, I guess. He was kinda distracted, and missing you."

"Distracted by what?" Ashley's hand closed on a small white jar in the back of the refrigerator.

Jinxx was silent.

"Distracted by what, Jinxx?" There was a soft clunk as Ashley settled the heavy tea kettle on the stove.

"He was, uh, horny. Groused about you not being there to take care of it."

"How horny?" Ashley tried to keep his tone casual.

"Ashley, I have no interest in aiding your perverse fantasies. Just ask him, yourself."

Ashley poured the steaming water into Andy's favorite Batman mug. "I can't ask him, Jinxx, because he's passed out. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, so just tell me, damnit!"

"He said he was able to get about five hours of work before getting distracted."

Ashley swore. "That was, what, three days ago?" He dumped an obscene amount of sugar into the tea and added a few small white squares from the plastic jar.

"Sounds about right. If that's all you wanted, I have to go talk an old russian into giving me an illegal book."

"Yeah," Ashley said, distractedly. Then the line disconnected.

"Ashley?"

The Vampire settled into the bed next to his mate. "Hey baby, you're gonna be okay," he said, softly, pulling Andy up against his chest.

"It hurts."

"I know, baby," Ashley murmured. He pressed the lip of the tea mug against his mate's mouth. "Here, this will help."

Andy took several long sips and then scrunched up his nose. "Tastes weird," he commented.

"I know." Ashley ran his fingers through still damp hair. "Finish. It'll make you feel better."

Once the cup was emptied, Ashley set it aside and laid back, pulling Andy down against his chest.

"What's happening to me?" Andy whined, nuzzling his head into Ashley's chest.

"You're having mating urges."

"I thought humans didn't get those."

Ashley sighed. "Humans don't get initial mating urges. Once a bond has been established, however, they can happen. And yours are...severe."

"Severe?" Andy sat up to catch Ashley's eyes.

"Even for a human. You went from days apart to blackout in a matter of, what, a week? Two?"

"Are you saying I need sex so bad that I passed out?"

Ashley laughed. "That's one way to put it. But actually, it's more like your body couldn't handle the magic of the urges and just decided to quit."

"If they're so severe, how come I'm okay, now?"

The Vampire gently stroked down Andy's arm. "I put Dammel root in your tea."

"Like the stuff you gave Kina when Sandra was being stupid?"

"Yes, exactly. It helps dampen urges. I keep it for when you get too caught up in research to be of assistance." With a hand in Andy's hair, he pulled the younger man in a bit closer.

"How much time, until they come back?" Andy breathed.

Ashley tilted his head side to side a moment. "I'd say we have about a half hour." He allowed his fingers to wander a bit, a callused fingertip tracing across a thin pink scar. "What's this about?"

A reddening flush crept up Andy's neck. "I needed you to take my blood, but you weren't here, so I improvised."

A soft, arousing hum bubbled up from Ashley's chest. "Well, maybe I can help with that, now."

"Oh, yeah?" Andy smirked, crawling up to press his forehead to the shorter man's. His hands slowly trailed over red silk, pushing the robe off broad, muscled shoulders. He bumped his nose to Ashley's, then pressed his lips, softly, to his lover's.

Ashley moaned into the kiss, hands sliding down pale flesh to grip sharp hip bones. When the kiss broke, he pulled his mate down against him, arms wrapping tightly around a slim frame. He tucked his nose into the warm spot behind Andy's ear, breathing in the heavy scent of cigarettes and spice shampoo and sex sweat. He pressed soft kisses against warm flesh, getting rougher and more insistent with each small whimper he drew from the younger man. By the time he got to the human's shoulder, he'd left a purpling trail of marks across the skin. Then he pressed his fangs into flesh, moaning as the hot, rich taste of Andy's blood flooded his mouth and poured down his throat.

A loud, deep moan poured from Andy's throat as the feel of Ashley's fangs turned him inside out, sparks dancing across every inch of his skin. He dug his nails into the firm muscle of Ashley's chest, back arching into the embrace. His moans just got louder and he knew one thing for sure; he wanted.


	5. Part 5

"Oh, well, hello there," Andy husked. He reached a hand down between them to lightly stroke at a hardening cock.

Ashley whimpered a bit at the contact, arching his neck back so lips could trail across the sensitive skin.

"Tell me," the singer started, mouth right up against Ashley's ear. "Is this just from my blood, or are you still hard from watching me fuck myself on a silicon replica of your cock?"

The Vampire groaned in annoyance. "I should never have gotten you that thing."

"Why?" Andy asked, innocently. He pressed light kisses down Ashley's neck. "It's been so very helpful while you were away."

"Ah, but I'm not away, anymore," Ashley said, coyly, twirling a lock of Andy's damp black hair around his finger.

"Nope." Andy popped his lips on the p. "You are right," He dropped a kiss to his mate's shoulder. "Where." A kiss to his chest. "I." A kiss between the T and L of the bassist's iconic tattoo. "Want you."

Blazing blue eyes stared up at Ashley from between his thighs. "Oh yeah? And where is that?" The bassist bent his knees up so Andy was bracketed by strong legs.

"Pinned down under me and begging," Andy responded, bony hands digging into Ashley's hips.

With a raised eyebrow, Ashley dared to say, "but I'm not begging."

"Yet." Andy added. Then he lowered his head, breath teasing across the tip of Ashley's hard cock. "But don't worry," he mused, tongue flicking out over the head. "That can be remedied."

Ashley gave a keening moan as the head of his cock was enveloped in the wet heat of Andy's mouth. His back arched slightly, hands digging into the sheets as a wicked tongue prodded at his slit. Then there was a light scraping of teeth and a filthy slurping sound as Andy opened up his throat and took all of his mate's length down in a quick stroke.

"Fu-uck!" Ashley gasped.

The singer chuckled against the cock in his mouth, sending vibrations up the shaft to pool pleasure between Ashley's hips like liquid stars. Then he lifted back up to the head, cheeks hollowed against the stiffness and teeth tracing like electricity over sensitive skin. He tongued right under the head at the glans, forcing soft cries of pleasure from his lover.

Ashley swore and moaned, but he refused to beg. Not that he had anything against it, just his mate had issued a challenge and damnit he was going to win. But Andy had turned blow jobs into as much an art form as his stage performances, and Ashley's cock was his instrument of choice.

Then Andy swirled his tongue in a teasing spiral over the head, finishing with a sharp jab at the slit. Ashley's hands buried in damp hair and he pushed Andy's head down his cock, hips thrusting up into that hot, wet, teasing mouth with a cry of "Fuck, yes!"

Andy relaxed his throat and dug his nails into Ashley's hips, all thoughts of making Ashley beg escaping his thoughts. He wasn't strong enough to hold the bassist down. Not when his hair was being pulled just right and the weight and stiffness of Ashley's cock was being forced down his throat. So the singer just held on for the ride, loving every second that his mate used his mouth like a toy, thrusting and twisting that perfect, hard cock up and in.

Just as quickly as his enthusiasm had sparked, Ashley's cock pulled from Andy's mouth. "Not ready to cum yet," he gasped.

Andy gave a sly smirk and wiped the drool off his chin. "That's fine. I can think of somewhere else that pretty cock of yours should be." He slowly crawled back up Ashley's body, the tip of his hard cock lightly brushing against the other man's.

"Oh yeah?" The bassist wrapped his arms around the younger man's long torso, fingertips dragging teasingly over porcelain skin.

"Mhmm." That was a lot breathier than Andy had intended. He bit his lower lip, back arching as he rolled his ass up Ashley's cock.

"Gods, you are such a whore sometimes," Ashley murmured. Then he bit down at Andy's throat.

The younger man let out a surprised squeal at the unexpected bite. Then a hard shiver climbed his spine as the urges slammed back into him. Andy released a pained, frustrated groan as he fell against Ashley's body.

With a soft kiss to Andy's hair line, Ashley pulled his mate in close. "Hey, hey," he said, softly. "Slow breaths. I know, it's demanding isn't it?"

Andy whined his affirmative sound, burying his face in Ashley's neck.

"Tell me what you need, baby."

"In me," Andy gasped out.

Ashley gently ran his fingers through fine black hair. "Alright. I'm gonna check to make sure you're stretched and slick enough." His hands padded around for the lube and, coming up empty, he just pressed his fingers to Andy's lips. "Slick these up, baby. There you go."

Andy moaned and swirled his tongue provocatively around Ashley's fingers. Then another demanding wave of need washed over him and he jerked away, head dropping back to his mate's muscle-hardened chest.

"Slow breaths, Andy," Ashley whispered. He trailed a slick finger down the younger man's spine, then pressed it into that tight hole still lube-slick from his shower play.

Andy let out a long, loud whine as one, then two fingers pressed into him, spreading and scissoring with ease. "Fuck, Ash. Enough. Need your cock." His voice was deep and gritty and loaded with need.

Without an ounce of hesitation, Ashley lined himself up and pushed in, fast and deep. The move had Andy's body arching and shaking as pleasure and relief wracked through him.

Regaining just a little bit of his self control, Andy sat up on Ashley's cock, tucking his feet under muscled thighs for leverage as he fucked himself down the long, thick, hard member. Needy moans and whimpers poured from his lips as he moved.

"Oh fuck!" Ashley groaned as the human raked nails down his chest. "Gods, I wanna just fucking take you right now."  
The moan Andy let out at the suggestion was enough for the older man. In a single fluid movement, Ashley had his mate pinned to the mattress, knees pressed to his chest as Ashley fucked into him with fast, hard strokes.

Something about the urge shifted in Andy. He clung to Ashley desperately, gasping for breath. "Slow down," he just managed to groan out. "Wanna feel every second of this."

Ashley complied, thrusts slowing as he lowered himself down from his hands to his elbows to better stimulate the singer's prostate. He pressed his chest to Andy's, nuzzling his face against a warm neck and inhaling the pure aphrodisiac of cigarettes and spice shampoo and sex and dusty old books and parchment. He reveled in the slide of skin on skin, the tight, wet heat of Andy's ass around his cock, the ringing moans of affirmation and screamed demands that ripped from Andy's throat with each impact of his cock into that bundle of nerves. All that was so perfectly, completely his.

"Baby, I need to cum," Ashley managed to get out between his own moaning gasps of unintelligible syllables. His movements grew more erratic, body rocking against Andy's in desperation.

"In me," Andy managed to gasp, toes curling with each hard thrust into him. "Need it inside me."

The bassist groaned in arousal at those words. He tucked his nose into the expanse of skin where neck meets shoulder and then, without warning, sunk his fangs in.

A scream ripped from Andy's throat at the sensation of lightning shooting through his veins. Sparks danced across his skin and his body shook in pleasure, every muscle clenching as his release shot from his cock, slicking the skin of his and Ashley's chest. It dragged a deep moan up from Ashley's throat as the tightness of his mate's ass clenching through the aftershocks milked him of every last drop of his release.

Just as the vampire moved to pull out, Andy caught his hip. "Wait," he gasped, still shaking in his lover's arms. "Wanna feel you in me a little longer."

With a warm, moaning chuckle, Ashley mouthed kisses up the singer's throat. "Whatever you need, love," he whispered before connecting their lips. He kept up a slow, soft rocking motion, cock still just hard enough to slide in and out with ease.

"Just you," Andy gasped, breath hitching in his throat. "I just need you."


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought the porn was over? Haha you thought wrong.

Ashley pulled out, slowly, and settled beside his mate. "Are they easing off?"

Andy whimpered and cuddled into Ashley's chest. "Not really."

Gentle fingers tucked a flyaway wisp of hair behind Andy's ear. Ashley rested his forehead to the younger man's, sharing soft pecks to the lips between words of devotion. "Just tell me what you need," he insisted.

"I don't know!" The singer was almost in tears. "I just want it to stop."

Ashley was quiet for a moment. "Well...maybe if me fucking you wasn't enough, we should try the other way."

Andy gave a whimpering sigh. "Ash, you know I don't like topping."

"No," Ashley teased, kissing at Andy's throat. "You don't like having to do the work." He tangled his hands in Andy's hair and leaned in for an erotic kiss. "But all you have to do is lay there for me. I'll ride you."

Andy moaned at the thought. "Alright, we can try. Do I need to prep you?"

"Not if you don't want to," the bassist responded, gently stroking Andy's cheek. "I've been pleasuring myself longer than I've known you. I think I can prep myself for you."

There was a long moment of silence as Andy chewed on his lower lip. Finally he asked, "Well can you at least turn towards me so I can watch?"

"Anything you want, baby," Ashley responded, followed by a kiss that left the younger man breathless. Then he carefully moved to straddle Andy's skinny waist, locating the lube and vibrator on the edge of the bed.

"I've...never seen you use that," Andy said, a note of arousal in his voice.

Ashley flashed his mate a wicked smile as he set to slicking down the narrow end of the toy. "That's because I only really use it when you're too busy with research or songwriting to appease my urges." He adjusted his position, planting his feet hard to the mattress and balancing himself with an elbow, lifting his ass up off of Andy's lap and into full view. "Besides, this is the fastest way for me to stretch."

Andy reached out to hold his lover's hips steady. "So that's how you're always so perfectly stretched when you interrupt me by sitting on my cock."

"Mhmm-oh!" Ashley's affirmative sound was followed by a perverse moan as he pressed the toy in just a bit.

"Fuck," Andy breathed. He moved a hand from Ashley's hip to the toy, fingers brushing over the other man's as he pulled it out and pushed back in.

"Yeah, okay," the vampire gasped. He dropped his hand to the bed and sunk back so his head was resting on Andy's thigh.

Andy pushed the toy in and out a few more times, watching Ashley's thighs tremble and his chest rise and fall with steadying breaths. Then he sharply pulled it out and tossed it aside with a quip of "Fuck this, I need to use my fingers."

Ashley moaned. "I love it when you get all needy and demanding," and growled. Then a long, high moan tore from his lips as Andy pushed two lube slick fingers into him. He scissored his fingers apart, stretching Ashley out perhaps a bit rougher and faster than was safe. But he needed.

"I'm good. I'm good," Ashley gasped, insistently. "Need you in me, damnit."

"No, hold on," Andy murmured. "Wanna get a third finger in. Wanna see you stretched around them, fuck." Then he pushed another finger in.

"Oh FUCK!" Ashley's muscles clenched down around the torturous fingers. Then he loosened up and gave a tentative rock forward, forcing those fingers deeper inside.

Andy spread his fingers apart, pressing them hard into the warm velvety walls of Ashley's insides. "Need you," the younger man gasped. He pulled his fingers out and gripped tightly onto Ashley's hips.

The bassist gasped. "Fuck, finally." He settled onto his knees, leaning so he hovered over the younger man. Then he brushed lips together with a small gasp. "Help me," he murmured.

With a dark chuckle, Andy slipped a hand down to steady his cock at Ashley's entrance. Then the world went white as tight muscle enveloped him. A scream ripped from his throat and his nails dug into Ashley's hips. This was exactly what he needed.

Ashley's legs trembled a bit as he pushed himself back onto his mate's cock. He tried to take it slow. Andy was long, and if he tried to take it all in one go it would hurt. So he rocked himself against Andy in short, slow movements until that beautiful, long, hard cock was fully sheathed inside him. Then he just rested for a moment, reveling in the way his pulse raced and he felt so full it was like Andy's cock reached all the way to his stomach.

"Fuck, babe," Andy gasped. "You have got to move."

A low moan echoed as Ashley began softly rocking forward then back, Andy's cock sliding in and out with ease. While he reveled in the fullness, the vampire couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

"Come here," Andy gasped. He hooked his hands behind the older man's knees, pulling forwards. "Move up a bit so I can hit that spot."

Ashley allowed himself to be guided forward, knees pressed to either side of Andy's ribcage and feet tucked under his ass. Then the Prophet's long fingers trailed from his knees to his hips and pushed him fully down onto his cock, ass held open by the position.

"Oh fuck, yes," Ashley groaned as the head of Andy's cock pressed right into his prostate. He wrapped his arms down and behind the singer's body, wedged between sharp shoulder blades and the mattress as he hooked his hands over slim shoulders for purchase. He let his forehead rest against the younger man's slim chest as he rocked his body forwards and back.

"Oh, gods, Ash, so tight," Andy breathed. His hands slid up from hips to wrap around his mate, holding him close. Then he bent his legs up, feet against the mattress, which kept Ashley more steady on top of him and pushed his cock in at a more precise angle.

The change made Ashley's muscles quiver as the head dragged over his prostate with each slow thrust. He wasn't sure if it was the position, or their week of separation, but in that moment he felt closer to Andy than he ever had before. So he whimpered and clung tightly to his mate, each thrust drawing out long, loud moans from them both.

Then Andy gripped him, hard, and rolled them both over so he was on top, thighs pressing up to keep Ashley's legs bent and spread.

"I thought you didn't like topping," Ashley quipped with a wicked smile.

The younger man moaned and tucked his head against Ashley's neck. "Can't help it," he gasped, thrusting in hard and deep.

The Vampire tore his nails down Andy's back as the new angle and harder thrust slammed hard into his prostate. He screamed in pleasure, thighs shaking where they were pinned almost to his chest. "Fuck, again," he demanded.

Andy pulled, slowly, almost all the way out, then shoved back in hard and fast. "Like that?" he asked in a low, husky growl, repeating the motion.

"Oh, yes! Fucking yes! Again damnit! Harder!"

With playful kisses up Ashley's throat, Andy repeated the motion. "Well look at that," he started, his voice rough from screaming. "Looks like I've got you pinned and begging after all."

"Shut up and fuck me!" Ashley snapped, hand dropping to his lover's ass and pulling him in, harder.

In shocking contrast, Andy's nose just barely grazed up the vein in Ashley's throat, thrusts continuing at slow, yet hard intervals. He reveled in the loud almost screams each thrust forced up from the bassist. "I need your blood," the Prophet insisted.

"You'll ... have to get the knife ... off the table," Ashley managed between moans of pleasure. Then he squeaked as Andy sat up, cock shoving upwards at an uncomfortable angle for a moment. Then the singer was pressed back down against him, tip of a knife pressing under his collar bone. There was a momentary white hot lance of pain, then pure pleasure as Andy's mouth latched over the deep cut and sucked, never ceasing his hard thrusts into Ashley.

When Andy pulled away, his lips were stained with blood and his eyes were blown wide with lust. "More," he growled, making a quick, yet precise cut down Ashley's neck. Then his long tongue was licking up the wound with a filthy moan. His thrusts became a bit more erratic as he tangled hands in Ashley's long, straight hair, pulling the vampire's mouth to his own neck. "Bite, please," the singer gasped.

As if more on instinct than demand, Ashley's fangs sunk into soft flesh, and his mouth was filled with hot blood. Then he felt Andy shake in his arms, and another hot liquid was filling him.

"Oh gods. Oh my gods Ashley, fuck. Oh fuck." Andy shook through his orgasm, hands still fisted in tangled black hair, fangs still buried in his throat because he wouldn't let Ashley pull away.

Not that the vampire wanted to pull away. Andy was in just the right position to provide friction on his cock, still erratically thrusting through the aftershocks. And Ashley was so fucking close. Just a little bit more blood, Andy's cock a little bit deeper in, and he'd be there. He wrapped his arms, tight, around Andy's lower back and held him in place enough to shift his thighs apart a little more.

Then Andy's cock slotted right into the spot he was aiming for and Ashley thought he was turning inside out as his orgasm slammed into him. His thighs clamped tight to Andy's hips, holding him in place as muscles clenched around a half hard cock. His nails dug into Andy's lower back hard enough to send small trickles of blood down Andy's sides. And his cock, trapped in the tight heat between Andy's hips and his own, was throbbing as his spunk burst from it.

After a long moment of them shaking and clinging to one another, Ashley managed to relax his body back against the bed, legs still shaking as they straightened. With hands on skinny hips, Ashley pulled Andy out and settled him to one side, rolling on top and tracing soft kisses down to lick up his mess from porcelain skin. Cum and blood pooled together between Andy's hips in a delightful medley that made Ashley moan with safisfaction.

"I think," Andy started, voice breathy as he ran long, nimble fingers through Ashley's hair. "That was the best sex we have ever had."  
Ashley just chuckled, still preoccupied by the trails of blood from where his nails had broken skin.

"Are you satisfied?" There was a note of worry in Andy's voice with the question.

The Vampire gently turned his mate onto one side so he could lick across the small semicircle wounds, kickstarting the healing process. "More than I have been in a long time," he responded, dropping soft kisses up Andy's spine. He pulled the smaller man in against his chest, wrapping arms tight around him and resting a head on his shoulder.

"Oh, good," Andy breathed. "I was so worried about how bad I needed I didn't stop to consider you and I just don't want you to think that I don-"

Ashley cut off his mate's rambling with a deep kiss. "In what world would I ever turn down sex with you?" he teased, nuzzling behind one ear just to breathe in the smell of his blood settling in Andy's system.

Andy shrugged a bit. "I dunno. I just kinda got a little overbearing when I rolled over and pinned you down."

The older man's gentle, ringing laugh was muffled by Andy's mess of curling hair. "Andy, my body is physically larger and heavier than yours, not counting my wings. Trust me, if I didn't want to be pinned down, you never could have got me there."

"Hmmm, okay," Andy hummed happily. He wrapped his long arms up around Ashley's, sighing pleasantly at the comforting contact. "I think I'm gonna sleep now."

"Okay, baby," Ashley responded, pressing a loving kiss to the singer's temple. He reached down to pull the blankets up over them, then contented himself to holding his beloved close for however long he needed to sleep.


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluff!

_Andy gave a warm sigh as he settled on the porch with a book. Sunlight streamed down between the leaves of the ancient oak tree beside the house. There was a slight breeze that carried with it the enticing scent of honeysuckle and other such flowers that bloomed in the heat of late July._

_The excited giggle of a child caused him to look up from the pages of the old cloth bound volume. A proud warmth filled his chest as a tiny girl with jet black pig tails and bright blue eyes ran towards him on unsteady legs with an exclamation of "Daddy! Daddy! Come help me find Papa!"_

_With a lighthearted chuckle, Andy tucked a sticky note into the book and settled it on the small iron table so he could scoop her up into his arms._

"Anything for my little princess."

There was still a smile on Andy's face when he awoke. He stretched, using the firmness of Ashley's body against him to straighten his back.

"So who's your little princess?" Ashley asked with a note of amusement in his voice.

Andy groaned as he rolled over in the vampire's arms. "You'll think it's stupid."

An eyebrow raised up Ashley's forehead. "Oh yeah? So she's not a toddler with my cheek bones and your striking blue eyes?"

Andy's eyes widened with shock. "H-how did you know?"

Ashley sighed and slowly pushed himself to sitting. "Oftentimes when a couple is blessed with a child, they share a dream, a little glimpse of the future they'll have with him or her."

"Do you mean...?"

"Come on," the bassist insisted with a smile. He motioned his head towards the closet.

Andy didn't move.

With a concerned expression, Ashley reached for his mate's hand. "What is it?"

"I...uh..." The singer swallowed, hard. "I'm not ready." His gaze cast down to where his fingers twiddled in his lap. "I mean, the dream is lovely and all. Wonderful, even. But I thought we'd have a few more years, ya know? Maybe we could be at a point where we'd disband and still be comfortable. I-"

"Shhh." Ashley held Andy's hands in both of his. "The universe will never give us more than we can handle. If we're meant to have this child, we will. We have a year to prepare for her. We can figure it out."

Andy pulled his hands from his mate's grip. "I'm barely 22, Ashley. I know you're older and you've wanted this for a while, but I thought I had more time. I thought I could just be a singer and a Prophet for a little longer. I'm not ready to be a father. I can't..."

That's when Ashley saw the fear in his mate's eyes. "Leave a child orphaned?"

The Prophet nodded. "It's the reality of my gift, Ashley, that I be hunted. That's not a life to bring a child into."

Ashley wrapped his arms around the younger man. "I promised you this a thousand times before. I'm never letting anything happen to you, ever again." He dropped a kiss to the top of Andy's head. "That applies to our children as well. However many we may one day have."

"But Ashley..."

With a soft smile, the vampire suggested, "Why don't you come see her?"

Andy was terrified. But he trusted his mate with everything he was. So he gave a hesitant nod and allowed the older man to lift him from the bed and wrap the soft warmth of a black fleece robe around his shoulders.

"It'll be okay, love." Ashley shrugged on his red silk robe and reached for his beloved's hand, leading him carefully across the room and into the closet. With careful hands, he traced the edges of a wooden panel until he found the small latch to lift it up and open.

Blinding gold light poured from the small hidden room. "Go on in," Ashley's soft voice insisted, punctuated by a gentle press to Andy's lower back.

With a slow deep breath to steel his nerves, Andy stepped into the hidden room. There was just barely enough space for himself and Ashley between the two closets, but somehow the room seemed infinite.

"She's beautiful," Andy gasped, dazzled by the small golden spark of a newly formed childe that hovered in the center of the room.

Warm arms wrapped around Andy's waist as Ashley cuddled in close, behind him. "She's barely a spark, right now. But she'll grow. In a few months, she'll know our voices. When it's close to the end of her forming, she'll be able to move about."

"Forget anything I said," Andy started, reaching a hand out towards the golden spark of his daughter. "I'm ready for her. I want her, Ashley." He looked down at his mate. "How did we manage to make something so beautiful?"

"Seriously, Andy? Have you ever looked in a mirror?"

Andy leveled his mate a serious look.

With a sigh, Ashley nuzzled in closer. "Love, Andy. She is a product of true, strong, unbreakable love."

"So, what," Andy mused. "We survive a week away from each other and get a child out of it?"

Ashley laughed. "I think it has less to do with the week apart and more to do with the year together. Think about it. I was poisoned one year. You were killed the next. This is the first year we've had where we've been safe and stable. I think the week of separation just jump started your urges."

Andy sighed happily and leaned back against his mate. "Is it weird that I have the overwhelming urge to blow you right now?"

Ashley tried, unsuccessfully, to hide his moan in laughter. "Not at all. The closer we are, the stronger she will be." He tucked a teasing kiss into Andy's neck. "Remember, sex is a necessity of vampire existence. Our sex life is about to get a lot more active."

The singer lifted his arms and turned in Ashley's embrace. Pressing his forehead down against Ashley's he said "well that I can definitely get behind." Then he captured his mate's lips in a slow, deep kiss that somehow conveyed all the things he didn't know how to say.


End file.
